Speak to Me, Breathe
by TheGrimKeeper
Summary: Over the past few weeks, Tweek's attitude has changed - he's quieter, has less outbursts of paranoid near-nonsense, and is twice as jumpy and fidgety. Unsure of whether he likes his best friend acting this way, Craig is determined to figure out what's wrong.


Just a thing I found on my bedroom floor while doing some cleaning. I like it so I want to know what you guys think and if you want me to continue this, just let me know. I still remember the general direction I was trying to take it :3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Speak to MeBreathe

* * *

><p>Tweek lightly tapped the eraser end of his pencil against his notebook, his eyes trained on the ceiling as he chewed his lip nervously. He was trying his best to ignore the large, black, humanoid creature just sitting there in the back of the class, boring holes into the blonde with large, empty white eyes. It didn't help that it looked so intriguingly odd – it's arms were just a bit longer than it's legs, so it's body was tilted back even as it stood on all fours. Two long appendages that sprouted from it's head – which you would think were ears – hung down, swinging loosely as the thing breathed. Or seemed to. Did hallucinations breathe?<p>

The coffee addict had unknowingly attracted the attention of his best friend, Craig Tucker, who eyes him suspiciously. The raven understood that Tweek was a bit paranoid, but he'd noticed an increase in jumpiness and looking over his shoulder the past few weeks. The real difference was that Tweek wasn't talking.

Sure, he answered questions in class and still talked normally when he was addressed by anyone from the gang, but he'd no-longer been spewing what anyone who didn't know him would call nonsense. There were no more outbursts about conspiracy theories, no mumbles about every stranger to pass him by being a serial killer, not even a single complaint about the ever-plaguing Underpants Gnomes these past weeks.

Not one.

The others had, of course, taken notice as well. If only in the immediate group, that meant Kevin Stoley and Token Black. Clyde Donovan unfortunately had a habit of missing both the subtle and obvious symptoms unless Token would slowly spell it out for him. Yet, as no-one quite knew what to think of Tweek's odd behavior, no-one had gotten far enough out of strict observation to think of mentioning any of it to the oblivious brunette.

Outside the main group, only a few watchful eyes had caught on to any abnormalities. In a fittingly darkened corner of the cafeteria at the Antichrist's table, both Pip Pirrup and Christophe DeLorne were attune to this, though the former showed more concern just with the almost hurting look of question strewn across his face. Most of the time now, however, he would become distracted and forget about the whole thing. Christophe on the other hand would gaze up at the blonde over the rim of his mug every so often, watching with an apathetic look, only barely listening as Gregory complained about something beside him.

The final person to notice was one Kenny McCormick, the poor boy who often focused on sex, but when not engaged in conversation he would resign himself to watching people. Having to leech off his friend's trays just for a meal, he became aware of how Tweek was starting to eat less and less, until eventually he was drinking more than half his lunch by way of coffee in exchange. He knew Tweek was already skinny enough, he didn't need to disappear into nothingness altogether. Still, Kenny hadn't voiced his worry, and especially couldn't when they were still in class.

Tweek shifted uncomfortably under the soulless gaze of the demon, wishing it would go away, but it didn't. It wouldn't budge. The spaz redirected his stare off the asbestos-infested ceiling to the doodles on his paper, fixing a few of the things on the page. A shock suddenly passed through his body as a miniscule ball of paper findings hit his hand at high speed, causing him to drop his pencil. Had he not been practicing slamming his lips together at first sign of distress, the strangled cry he produced would have escaped him, alerting the students to the worn-out reminder that Tweek was still a member of their class.

Not daring to turn his head in fear of again seeing the monster, Tweek's eyes slid into the corner, just barely making out Craig's shape, but nothing more. Detecting no movement from the raven, he returned to his notebook.

"Hey! Tweek!" Craig whispered. Before he could stop himself, Tweek's head snapped in his best friend's direction, eyes zoning in on the pair of deep sapphires gazing back at him before almost instantly focusing on the mass of illusion viewable behind Craig, still in the far corner, though it's head now cocked as if in curiosity.

Craig followed his gaze, twisting around to see what the blonde might be looking at. When at last he decided there was nothing there, he turned back to find Tweek facing away, staring out the window with his head resting on his arm – presumably day dreaming. Craig chewed his bottom lip in thought.

The old Tweek would have still jumped at being surprised but then he would have smiled, or at least his face would have reddened, not flushed. He was really beginning to miss the random outburst and stories of how Tweek had lately fended off the Underpants Gnomes.

Whatever it would take, he was determined to get the old Tweek back.


End file.
